The Enemy Within
by BassPirate1013
Summary: Based From Season 1 Episode 5, The Enemy Within. What if Spock had been In Kirks quarters that day instead of his secretary? Spirky Goodness :D WARNING! My first Real FanFiction so be kind with it XD WARNING! RATED M FOR A REASON! Now remaking the ENTIRE Episode!
1. Chapter 1

**I Know i shouldn't work backwards, but i thought i should add the beggining of the episode . . if i were going to write the rest of it. Please dont hurt me *Hides behind a couch* and I am sorry, I didnt twirk it alot . . i try to keep it as . . 'regular' as possible. so it maintains it's "Treky-ness" :)**

**ENJOY (!?)**

**I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"This should make a wonderful specimen men, good job." Kirk approached his chief helmsmen, Now holding the mammal they had found on the planet. It was a peculiar animal (coincidentally XD) about the size of a dog, covered in sandy fur; but with an additional tail, horn, and antenna.

"The temperature's beginning to drop . . ." Sulu glanced at his captain, pulling the animal closer.

" Yes, at night the temperature goes down to 120 degrees below 0."

"That's Nippy . . "

"Once we pack up the gear we'll get back to the shi-" There was a sudden rumble followed by a scream.

Kirk sprang into action, heading straight for the source of the disturbance; Sulu following close behind. They rounded the nearby corner, to see an officer sprawled on the ground, rubble still falling from above him.

"What happened, Fisher?" Kirk knelt by the dazed officer and began examining his condition.

"I . .I fell from that bank sir . . " He looked above them to show where he had been. " . . and I cut my hand . . "

"Let's see" Kirk took Fishers hand in his to get a better look at it. "Get back to the ship and report to sickbay."

"Yes Sir"

Officer and Captain rose. Kirk left with Sulu and Officer fisher called to the ship.

"Geological Technician Fisher, ready to beam up."

BACK IN THE TRANSPORTER ROOM . . .

Chief Engineer Scott and an officer helper prepared the transporter with a usual routine.

"Locked on to ya ." Scotty turns his head and speaks to his assistant "Energize"

The Transporter glows as Officer Fisher begins to appear. When the Indicator begins to flash. Scotty continues to try to beam the officer up, but is having trouble. Both men adjust the transporter, pressing buttons and flipping switches. .

"Lodger engagement."

The assistant flips a couple more switches, and both engineers look up to see if the officer is through. They successfully beam the Officer aboard, he steps off the pad, still clutching his wounded hand. They walk over to meet him and Scotty begins to scan him.

The second officer speaks first "What happened?"

"Took a flop"

"Onto what?"

"I'm not sure, some sorta yellow ore . . "

". . . . . Magnetic. Decontaminate that Uniform." Scotty lowers his scanner and dismiss' the injured Officer.

"Yes sir." With that Fisher leaves the room.

Scotty sighes " . . was acting like a burn out . ." he walks over to the transporter machine, and begins to check all of the circuits and condition statistics.

*captians call* "Captain Kirk ready to beam up."

"Just one moment Captain. . . . Checks out okay now . . . better go get a syntonic meter so we can check"

" Yes sir" The second officer leaves the room while Scotty prepares to beam up The Captain.

"Alright captain . . . Locked on to ya." moving the 3 sliders just at before, the transporter glows, and Kirk begins to appear, but just as before scotty begins to have trouble finishing the materialization. He reacts quickly, and finally gets Kirk to appear on the transporter pad.

He steps down and misses a step, nearly falling. Scotty comes to his side.

"Are you alright Captain?"

*raises a hand to his head* "It's alright, just a little dizzy" *begins to walk towards . . The wall?*

The engineer redirects him in the right direction and walks with him "let me give ya a hand"

"oops, suppose I get through there. . . Nothing serious, don't leave the transporter room unattended."

Scotty follows His captain out of the room despite his order " I'll be right back sir. Need to see to you first."

The door closes just as the transporter glows again. The indicator begins to go off. And a man materializes on the pad. Kirk (!?)

SPACE THE FINAL FRONTIER.

THESE ARE THE VOYAGES OF THE STARSHIP ENTERPRISE.

IT'S 5 YEAR MISSION: TO EXPLORE STRANGE NEW WORLDS, TO SEEK OUT NEW LIFE AND NEW CIVILIZATIONS.

TO BOLDLY GO WHERE NO MAN HAS GONE BEFORE.

Que the theme music! :D

"Captains log, StarDate 1672.1. A specimen gathering mission on planet Alpha 177. Unknown to any of us at this time; a Duplicate of me, perhaps a strange alter ego; has been created by an unexplained transporter malfunction."

Evil Kirk steps off the transporter pad, and looks around, examining the room possessively. The Second officer that was sent for a scanner to inspect the transporter enters the room and spots him.

"Captain? Are you alright? Can I give you a hand sir?"

Ignoring the mans questions EKirk begins to leave the room

"Captain?"

Ekirk reaches the door and stops; looks back, and smirks.

MEANWHILE

GKirk's POV

As Scotty and I stop outside of my cabin, I realize that he had been talking to me about something, judging by the questioning look on his face.

"I'm sorry Scotty, what did you say?"

"Ah, Nothing Captain. I'll tell you later, you seem a bit distracted anyhow." Scott still looks concerned, but says nothing else.

" Thank you, for walking me back."

"You may want McCoy to give you a once over, sir. Just to be sure." He gave me a reassuring smile as I walk towards my door.

"Alright engineer, I'll have my engines looked to… " I smiled back and wave as I left him out in the hallway. . . . Where Janice is waiting for me.

"Hello, Janice. . "

She walks up to me and hands me a stack of records "The Ships manifests sir; I think they're in order now."

". . Thank you that will be all."

"Yes, Sir." She departs, leaving me to my thoughts.

Placing the manifests on my table, I sat on my bed and tried to relax . . . . It didn't really work. SO I decide to roam the ship to clear my head, I can't seem to get a certain science officer out of it. . .

MEANWHILE (again XP )

In the sickbay, Officer Fishers hand is being repaired by MyCoy . .

" Picked a good day Fisher. Business is slow in here today, what'd you do? Take a fall on purpose to get some vacation time?"

Both officers smile at the joke and EKirk steps in the room.

"Brandy . . ."

Doctor and patient pass questioning looks as EKirk continues towards MyCoys Liquor cabinet.

"uh- Back to duty status Fisher. I have no sympathy for clumsiness." *smiles*

Fisher Smiles back "Yes Sir." He gets to his feet and approaches his captain. "My hand is feeling much better now sir . . "

The man ignores him, waiting for McCoy to get his brandy . . Discouraged Fisher leaves the room, and Bones approaches EKirk.

"What can I do for ya Jim?"

Lashing violently at his friend, EKirk grabs Bones by the back of the neck and drags him closer.

"I said GIMME THE BRANDY!" He stares hard at the doctor to make his point, then lets him go."

Bones unlocks the Liquor cabinet and watches Kirk snatch a bottle, and leave the room in a huff. . . . . He stares after him with a face made of stone, making no move to follow.

EKirk leaves the sickbay, already swigging from the bottle in hand. He decides to go back to his quarters and wait for someone he knows is bound to show up eventually . . .

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**It's extremely (BELOW) novice work :/ . . . but there it is. the beginning. REVIEW! (i'll edit if you ask . . nicely!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Enemy Within_**

**By:_BassPirate1013_**

**Fanfiction – Star Trek: The Original Series**

**Character A: J. Kirk**

**Character B: Spock**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Based From Season 1 Episode 5, The Enemy Within. What if Spock had been In Kirks quarters that day instead of his secretary? :D WARNING! My first Real FanFic so be kind with it XD**

**I do not own Star Trek!**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Captain. Forgive my intrusion . . ." Spock stepped into The Captain's Quarters and surveyed the room. Nothing seemed out of place. The secretary desk was vacant, which most likely meant that Kirk was elsewhere. Turning for the door he suddenly sensed someone behind him. Reacting quickly (by human standards atleast) he went for the phaser at his belt and faced the assailant.

"Whoa, whoa. Easy there Spock." The man paused and raised his hands to appear defenseless.

". . . Captain, I am sorry. I did not know it was you" Putting away his phaser Spock straightened professionally (as Usually) " I merely came to check on you Captain, seeing as you are alright I will be leaving now." He began to leave just as before when the man grabbed his shoulder.

"Spock." Slightly stunned not only at the sudden contact but the tone in his voice, Spock once again faced the man with one eyebrow cocked. The face he met was one of pure anger and authority, but was quickly replaced as if it were never there. The man's face and voice softened (almost) to its usual state "Spock. You don't have to leave so soon! Come, Have a drink with me."

Now somewhat skeptical, Spock followed the man to the next room. Kirk crossed the room, grabbed 2 glasses and sat at his desk. He picked up a half drunken bottle of brandy and poured into the first glass. Now standing in front of the desk, Spock accepted the liquor but did not drink. Unphased by the dis-action, Kirk swigged the bottle and raised his feet onto the edge of the desk.

There was a moment of silence before either spoke again.

"Tell Me," Kirk began. "Why did you come to check on me, Mr. Spock?" Putting an emphasis on the Vulcans name he swung his head to stare at said man.

". . . Doctor McCoy is still concerned, Captain." He made a slight pause. "Where, may I ask, did you acquire the brandy, Sir?"

Kirk Glanced at the bottle " What? This?" The man rose to his feet and walked around to the front of the desk. "Why it's from the good doctor! He let me have the rest of the bottle as a gift." Resting a hand on the desk he took another swig and stared steadily at his first in command.

"Sir?" Spock returned the stare but much less intimidatingly. His chest was beginning to feel quite curious and he did not know what to make of it.

"Surely you can call me Jim by now." He placed the liquor on the desk (I bit louder than needed) and continued towards Spock. Their gaze held as Spock backed himself towards the wall, (for once in his life) unsure of what was going on or what to do.

Kirk stopped, 5 feet from the Vulcan "We've both been; pretending for too long" Walking faster this time Kirk backed Spock to the wall, fury in his eyes "STOP PRETENDING!" Spock stared wide-eyed at the man. still unsure, he let the glass fall to the floor and shatter as he reached for his phaser. Knocking the weapon from his grasp as well as his own, Kirk flung the phasers across the room and grabbed the commander's wrist.

Voice now softened he spoke again "Let's, stop pretending. . . "

Spock Thought about wrenching his hand from the Captains grip and knocking him out, to end this quickly and efficiently, but he could not find the strength to do so. There was no doubt in his mind that he could easily over power Kirk, Vulcans are, after all 3 times stronger than a regular human. But his muscles were not listening to him.

With less than an inch between them Kirk roughly pressed their lips together and pulled the man closer. Feeling a hardness press against him, the Vulcan Jerked. "Don't fight me, Spock!" Leaning into his neck, Kirk licked and nipped at the skin as Spock fought not to moan. Speaking lower and softer this time kirk put his lips to the man's ear. " Don't . . . Fight me . . . . . "

While Kirk continued to roughly kiss and caress; Spock's heart rate was elevated and his breathing raged. He did not understand what was happening to him. He was FEELING, when he was not trying too. And even worse, he did not know what the emotion was.

"S-Stop, Captain . . ." Kirk slipped his hands under the officer's shirt and moved upwards. This time, Spock couldn't hold back a groan as the captains skilled hands moved over his smooth chest.

"Ahhh. . . Is this your sensitive spot?" Kirk brushed his hand over the Vulcan's nipple again, and was rewarded by an even longer groan. "Aww, even the tips of your ears blush with pleasure." Nipping his ear, Kirk shoved at the shirt until Spocks chest was visible.

Placing a hand on the man's shoulder, and the other against the wall, Kirk teased the man's chest, watching him moan and blush. He circled the rosy buds with his tongue. Spock Squirmed and tried to push Jim away, but his body was still disobeying; the movement only angered the man. Kirk rose only to shove Spock to the ground and place himself on top of him.

"C-captain, please. What are you-" Spock was unable to finish his sentence as Kirk licked at the Vulcans collarbone and trailed up to his swollen lips.

"I told you . . . " Kirk Ground his hips into the Vulcans crouch, causing him to nearly scream in reply "Call me Jim. . . ." With a devilish grin, he tugged the shirt over Spocks head, Jim knotted the material around Spocks wrists and continued with his neck chest.

Struggling to maintain a clear thought, the Vulcan attempted to speak.

"J-Jim. . . ahhh. . . please . . what-gaaa . . s-stop . . . Why are you . . . AH-!" Kirk answered with another grind, causing them both to grow harder.

"Isn't that obvious my dear commander?" He groped Spock's clothed member and brought them face to face, and paused for a brief moment. He examined the usually emotionless face in it's now flustered and aroused blush. Spock did the same, his thoughts were blurry and scattered, but the face in front of him was Not the level-headed Jim T. Kirk he saw on duty. This was a much darker and more primal side that he had never seen before.

"I. Want. You." With that he crushed their lips together, and this time, Spock did not fight. Their tongues danced. No matter how much his mind screamed at him, his body would not listen. Spock melted into Kirk, unable to fight his emotions for his captain any longer. Ripping a hand free from his bundled shirt he grabbed the back of Kirks head pressing them closer, hoping to force them into one another.

Jim put his hand at the back of the man's neck hoping to do the same, while his other hand rubbed at the Vulcans throbbing member, making him moan into their deepening kiss.

For the first time, Logical reasoning was thrust out of Spocks mind as Jim ripped and tore at the remaining clothes. Once free, Spock reached for his captain and brought their lips together. Tongues swirling, kirk trailed a hand ever so slowly dooown to their throbbing members. Gathering them both in his grip, he began a slow, rhythmic stroke. Spock grabbed at Jim's back as the pace began to speed up.

Both men now moaning and thrusting into one another, Jim removed his hand to steady himself. Their thrusts became more desperate as their members began to leak pre-cum. Moaning louder and Louder by the second, Spock began to lost himself in the feeling that could only be ecstasy. But a split second before the release, Jim pulled himself away.

Panting and heaving, Spock gave him a confused look. "J- . . . . Jim. . ?"

"If you thought that was good . . ." Kirk spread the flustered Vulcan's legs and positioned himself "then you'll love this. Suck." Kirk brought his fingers to Spocks mouth and waited for him to comply.

Cocking his eyebrow, spock took in the fingers and sucked them one by one, maintaining eye contact with Jim, making the superior moan with need. Spock continued until each was lubricated and ready.

Saying nothing, Jim positioned himself at the other man's entrance and began teasing and probing with the tip of the first finger, making the commander moan deep, and low.

Jim began to use the full finger, and quickly added a second, thrusting them as deep as he could manage, watching them disappear and reappear, he began to pump his member at the same pace. The Vulcan arched into Jim and clawed at his back, begging for more.

Keeping a painfully slow pace Jim added the third finger and engaged in another rough deep kiss.

Both men now breathing heavily, Kirk removed his fingers. Spock groaned with the loss of the sensation and glanced at Jim to figure out what he was planning next.

"This is going to hurt." Guiding his throbbing member to Spocks warmth, he pressed into it.

"W-wait, what do yo-" Spock was cut off by a blinding pain as Kirk thrust himself deeper into Spocks entrance, and began pumping as fast as he pleased.

"AH- Gaa- haaaaaa-AAH!"

"Uuuuuuh . . Spock. S-so tight. I knew your elevated body temperature would be good for something." Smirking, Kirk gripped the commander's hips and pounded deep inside him, pulling almost all the way out before slamming into him again.

Spock's vision blurred as he raked at the ground, trying to block out the pain. He had no breath to scream. All he could do is pray for the pain to ease.

As if on que, Kirk thrust again, and this time Spock saw stars.

"Ah! F-found it." Kirk gathered the Vulcan in his arms and lifted him into his lap. Spock wrapped his legs around Jim's waist and impaled himself on kirks member; each thrust hitting the same spot, sending Spock into pure bliss.

Kirk rose, Spock still wrapped around him, and backed spock against the wall, continuing to pound into him, as deeply and quickly as possible.

Spocks member throbbed and leaked between them as Jim held him to the wall, sharing sloppy frantic kisses, tongues twirling.

"Ahh! J-Jim.. ahhhh. . . rub my- AH! . . . "

"Hm? What was that Spock?" Another devious smile spread across Kirks' face, causing the Vulcan to blush a deeper green.

"Y-You know what I –AH! – what I mean . . "

"Noo, I-I'm afraid I don't. You'll have to tell me" Smiling even wider now Kirk bit and sucked at Spocks Chest, Causing him to groan louder

"P-please . . . ."

"Please What?"

The Vulcan rested his head on his captains shoulder and mumbled "P-Please . . rub my cock . . "

Teasing him further Kirk slowed his pace "Sorry, Couldn't hear you. What was that?"

"PLEASE RUB MY COCK!"

"Ah! Is that it?" Now thrusting harder and faster than before, Kirk began to stroke Spock at the same speed.

Both ground into each other, reaching their climax.

"J-Jim, I- Ahh! I –I think I'm cu-" Jim joined them in one last kiss as they came.

Spocks member covered their bare chests in his seed, and Jim filled Spock with his. Riding through the aftershock, the pair collapsed to the floor in sticky heap of tangled limbs.

Chests heaving Kirk removed himself from Spock and rolled to the side. Spock groaned, felling empty and cold without Jim inside him.

After a brief moment Kirk stood and began to dress himself, and grabbed both phasers from where he had flung them.

Spock, too worn and tired to even attempt to get up, watched helplessly as the man clipped one phaser to his belt and held the other at the ready, and walked towards the door.

His vision darkening, The Vulcan heard one last thing before sleep overcame him.

"Good-bye, My t'hy'la" Kirk stepped out into the hallway and Blackness enveloped him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-

**I wanted so desperately for this to be loving and emotional, but I had to keep reminding myself that this was supposed to be EVIL Kirk. . . so I'm sorry if it's a little inconsistent. Please let me know how I did, I'll continue making more of SPIRK if you ask!**

**PS for those who do not know what t'hy'la is –**

**The word was first introduced in "Star Trek: The motion Picture" (that movie is what started Kirk/Spock, or the idea of ANY slash relationship). Where Spock says "Jim. Good-Bye, My . . . my t'hy'la. This is the last time I will permit myself to think of you or even your name again." The Word t'hy'la means : Brother, Friend, Lover . . . Soulmate 3. WATCH THAT MOVIE! There is so much freaking love between them I was having a nosebleed every 10 seconds.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I appreciated the reviews! So I decided to ATEMPT to retell the whole episode, from where I left off.**

**Please forgive me if I am slow to update, just bare with me! And let me know how well I'm doing, . . . . or how badly "~".**

**And I will be attempting to jump from POV's (point of View) throughout the remaining chapters.**

**Alright, here you go, the third chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK!**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapter 3**

**SPOCKS POV**

"Commander Spock, Please Contact the Bridge"

I opened my eyes, and looked around. I was alone . . . In the Captains Quarters . . . On the floor, naked?

I sat up, feeling mild discomfort in the action and rose to my feet.

Still in a daze, I absent-mindedly re-dressed myself, and tried to clear my mind.

_Why am I here? And . . . why are my clothes. . . _

"Commander Spock, Please Contact the Bridge. I repeat Commander Spock, Contact the Bridge."

Disregarding the questions, I walked to the communication console and answered.

"Spock Here."

"Sir! Thank Goodness. Are you alright sir? You have been gone for longer than expected. . ."

"I am Fine. How Long, exactly, have I been gone?"

There was a shocked silence on the other end.

"You left to find the Captain about 47 minutes ago. . . . Are you sure you don't need any help Sir?"

_47 minutes? How could I have been gone so . . _

**Spocks eyes widened as the memory came back to him. Hitting him as if he had suddenly slammed into a wall. He began to lose his composer with the sudden realization, and fought to keep his voice steady as he answered.**

"No, I need no assistance. I will be back on the Bridge in 10 minutes. Continue to maintain Orbit."

"Acknowledged Sir."

_I … Kirk how could he … w-why would he … and why would I . . NO! Now is not the time, I must get to my quarters to regroup my thoughts . . . and - . . change my Uniform . . ._

I sped for my quarters, hoping to avoid contact with other ship members, while trying not to think of . . .

My eyes began to water. – _DAMN IT SPOCK GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! You are a_ Vulcan!

I held my head low until I was behind the door of my room. and disallowed entry from any unexpected visitors.

Then my barriers fell. Releasing the emotions I keep so carefully locked away.

Warm tears streamed down my face.

_Why would the captain . . . Why would Jim do such a thing? He has never struck me as the kind of person to force himself on others . . . especially . . a _**man **_. . especially . . _**Me**_. And Why did I respond just as strongly? Why didn't I fight him? STOP him? Why couldn't I . . _

I sat on my bed, burying my head in my hands.

_But im not upset over that . . if anything I wanted the attention . . wait. . I DID?_

I banished THAT thought. . I wasn't ready to face where I would be taken if I dug further into it.

_Then what was I upset about? What about the experience would cause such a strong reaction? Why? Why can't I stop crying?_

Unable to keep a clear thought, I let the emotions run their course until I began to calm down.

Wiping away the tears, I began to change my Uniform. Instead of examining the damage to the garments, I through them in the trash, and proceeded to prepare for duty.

I locked away the stray emotions and disregarded them completely. With my thoughts now clear I examined the situation logically.

_The Captain is not the sort of man to commit such an act. So what are the options?_

The only way to come up with solid options it to examine the Captain. I suppose the best form of action would be to ask him myself.

I have spent approximately 7 minutes and 24.3 seconds here. If I hurry, I may be able to locate The Captain and examine him properly before I am expected back on the Bridge.

I unlocked the door to my quarters and stepped out into the hallway.

"Spock!"

I turned to find Jim leaning on the wall, with his famous smile directed straight at me. Which made me feel . . . Most Illogical. .

GKIRK'S POV

My walk had started at my cabin, but I now found myself down in the lower levels of the engineering deck, STILL trying to detach Spock from my mind. Usually it would take me the time between my cabin to the hypo-lift to regain my self-control and continue with my duties. But today, I have been at it for a full 30 minutes and STILL have had no success.

_I realize that Spock and I have a deep friendship, but I sometimes wonder. . If these thoughts and feelings are ONLY ones of friendship. _*pause*_ Which is absurd, not only because I am Heterosexual . . . but also because it would be a one-sided relationship._

_Spock had claimed that I am his T'hy'la; which I am very happy about, but I also know there are several meanings to the word. On a normal day, I would only accept the 'friend' and possibly 'brother' translations. But . . ._

I slowed my pace, _**why am I overheating . . ?**_

_. . . But . . what of the . . OTHER meaning. . what if Spock meant that he wants us to be . . . that we should be . . _

I stopped, _**feeling my face turning some shade of red.**_

_Lovers?_

I doubled my walk to a near sprint.

_No. no no no no no no no no no no. NO. I must me out of my mind. Maybe I should get Bones to have a look at me after all. Lovers, what the heck am I thinking._

Call it Devine Intervention, or maybe just cruel Irony, but when I finally stopped and took a look at where my feet had taken me. . I was in front of Spocks quarters. .

"Okaay . . maybe I could just ask him what he think when he calls me T'hy'la. . . asking wouldn't hurt anything . . right?" I argued quietly with myself. Until I decided to shut up and ask the ships computer where Spock was, before I changed my mind about the whole thing.

_I'm the Captain of the U.S.S Enterprise for Christ's sakes, I shouldn't be acting like a giddy school girl in love._

I approached one of the computer panels. "Computer, locate Commander Spock."

The artificial voice replied promptly "Commander Spock is in his quarters"

About to ask to be connected to his quarters, and speak to him from here, I stopped . . .

_maybe I should just wait out here. It's not too often Spock actually spends time in his quarters. . . I don't want to_ interrupt him . .

I sighed and leaned my head against the wall.

_Yep, Insane.. . . or sick . . or overworked . . or SOMETHING. I was defiantly starting to notice something wrong with me . . and I was more than a little concerned about it._

A few minutes later the door opened, and there stood Spock. Just as Professional and Proper as always. I couldn't help but smile.

"Spock!"

He turned to me, no clear expression on his face, as usual . . but something seemed . . Off this time. . .

I stepped closer.

"I thought you were supposed to be on the Bridge" I teased.

"I am headed there now." Without another word he passed me and continued as if I wasn't even there.

A frown replaced the smile, as I tried to follow, but his pace quickened, making me work to keep up.

_What is he doing? Sure, he can be unsocial at times, but this was just . . Cold._

I managed to rush to the hypo lift just before he closed the doors and throw myself through. The whole time, He didn't seem to care in the slightest. I straightened my posture to mimic his and stood by him, saying nothing.

_Maybe I shouldn't ask. . . . maybe he doesn't care . . or maybe he's just in a bad mood . . _

Without warning, Spock jabbed the Emergency Stop button and faced me.

I returned the stare.

_. . . what next?_

SPOCK'S POV

"I thought you were supposed to be on the Bridge?"

_I recognized the notion; He was playing with me . . ._ _**as if nothing had ever happened.**_

Anger swelled in my thoughts. I ignored the banter.

"I am headed there now." I passed him and moved down the hall. He followed me quickly so I sped my pace, still feeling the anger growing.

When we reached the hypo lift I barked at the computer "Bridge" and the doors began to close. Barley giving Jim enough time to get through, but he managed.

_Why am I so angry?_

_**Because he's acting like nothing happened! Like he did nothing wrong!**_

_He may not have done anything . . _

_**What do you mean!? Ofcourse he did! You were there! You saw him-**_

_That proves nothing._

_**NOTHING?!**_

_I would have to ask him to be sure of anything . _

_**Then ask!**_

Unexpected to even myself, I hit the Emergency stop button and whirled to face Jim and he did the same. He almost seemed scared, but that didn't matter.

_Alright, FINE. I'll ask._

"Where have you been this past hour?"

"I transported back from the planet, and went to my quarters." Kirk paused " And then I went for a walk around the ship."

"A Walk?" It was hard to keep the heat from my voice. "Really?"

"Yes really. . ." Instead of becoming angry, Kirk merely became confused and deflated.

_. . . Strange . ._

"I was in my quarters long enough to accept the ships manifests from Janice and leave . . why do you want to know?"

I ignored the question and continued with mine own.

"What about the Sickbay? Do you remember going there?"

"Well, Scotty recommended I let Bones examine me, I wasn't feeling th-"

Growing irritated , I pressed him further.

"Doctor McCoy reported that you were there; demanding Brandy. Do you remember that?"

This time he laughed.

"I think Bones has been putting you on again. . . ."

Now I was confused, how could it not have been him? I can tell he is sincere. . But who else could it have been? Something isn't right about any of this, I'm just not sure what . .

"Come on Spock, I know that look. What's bothering you so much?"

I pressed the Stop button again, and continued our route to the bridge, the anger slipping away, quickly being replaced by concern.

What is this sensation?

"Spock?"

I returned my gaze to Jim, who was closer now, and seemed just as concerned.

"I am sorry for my behavior sir. It will not happen again."

". . I'm sure it won't, But . . I did want to ask you-"

Before he could finish, the doors opened. Jim glanced at the ground and seemed to decide against what he was going to say.

I gave him a questioning gaze.

"Forget it. I don't think you would tell me even if I asked."

He strode forward and put up a hand without looking back.

"Next time I see the Good Doctor, I'll let him know you were properly annoyed!"

_Yes, Something is not right. What is it?_

**GKirk's POV**

"But . . I did want to ask you-" I was cut off as the door opened to the bridge, and I realized how close I had come to losing my command.

I gave myself a mental slap.

_**What were you thinking?! Do not show vulnerability! NEVER show vulnerability! You are captain, and he is your First officer, that is all you will ever be!**_

_But still, I do wonder . . . All we will ever be . .?_

"Forget it. I don't think you would tell me, even if I asked."

Heavy-heartedly I left the hypo lift and moved to my command chair. I forced a fake smile to my lips and faulty joy to my voice, raising my hand. Too afraid to turn incase Spock saw through my poorly attempted mask.

"Next time I see the Good Doctor, I'll let him know you were properly annoyed!"

_There is something wrong here. What could it be?_

**Meanwhile . . .**

(Ekirk's Mind set)

Ekirk roamed the halls with arrogant pride over his time with Spock. Completely disconcerted with his actions, and set on another score. Something so empowering should be celebrated, after all.

He searches for another victim, and finds one. He approaches a blonde in a security uniform, smiling harmlessly.

"Hello, Bradley." Without another word, EKirk dragged the officer to him and crushed his lips to hers, pulling her closer to secure his grip.

She fought, and yelled but he was stronger. Bradley manages to land a few hits, but none slow him down. EKirk grabs her by the waist, giving her a clear shot at his face, and takes it, causing him to yell in reply. Just then Officer Fisher passes by. . .

"Call Mister Spock! Call Mister Spock! Hurry!" Officer Bradley wrestled her way from the crazed man's hands as Fisher runs for the nearest Communicator Console.

"This is Fisher! We need a security team on Deck 5! Hurry! Officer B-"

EKirk attacks him from behind, and sends him to the floor. With one swift punch to the jaw, he was out. Now Enraged the man flees. Officer Bradley rushes to Fishers side to check his pulse, and waits for the security team.

**GKirk's POV**

Spock and I entered the transporter room, with Scotty and Officer. . Ray I believe . . waiting for us.

"What is it, Scotty?"

We approached him, and he appeared to be holding the animal specimen in his arms, very content and docile.

"Transporter break down sir" He turns to speak to the officer "Keep running the Circuit Tests, Ray." And turned back to us.

"When we beamed up the animal . . Well better take a look for yourself, It's in the specimen case." Scotty lifted the lid to a metal container revealing . . . an exact duplicate of the specimen, except this one was violent and aggressive. He closed the lid and turned to us.

". . Yes?"

Scotty lifted the docile animal slightly "Only afew seconds, after they sent this through the transporter, that duplicate appeared. Except it's not a duplicate; it's an opposite. Two of the same animal, but different."

I could just sense Spocks eyebrow climbing to his hairline . .

"One gentle, This. One mean & wild, That. Some kind of crude ferocious opposite. ." Scotty backed away as I came to the side of the container, Spock appearing at my side.

"Captain," Scotty added. "We don't dare send Mister Sulu and the landing party through. If this should happen to a man . . ."

_He has a point; if it did happen to a man it would-_

_Dear God, when I went through the transporter. . . . Does that mean. . _

I glanced at Spock, who must have realized it a split second before I did, because his eyes were widening, as he tilted his head to look at me.

_OH Boy .. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-

_**There . . . gaaaaaaaaaaa . . . I hope is good. I'll start the next chapter in the next couple of days, and work hard on it. :D**_

_**LEAVE REVIEWS! **_

_**-BassPirate1013**_


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU FOR WAITING! It had been hectic . . but i finished it! i'm still in the process of moving, and we only got internet connection a few days ago. not to mention that school starts (for me at least) on Tuesday. . . so . . soooorrry . . . . :/**

**Again, appreciate reviews! Follow and Favorite too!**

**Alright, here's chapter 4!**

**I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK IN ANY WAY!**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapter 4**

**GKirk POV**

"Bridge to Captain Kirk. Captain Kirk, Please Respond."

I broke my train of thought and walked to the nearest communicator.

"Kirk Here."

"Sir, Doctor McCoy requests you down in Sickbay. He says it's urgent."

"Alright I'm on my way . . . Kirk Out."

I turned back to my Top Engineer and Science Officer.

"ah . . Scotty, keep working on the transporter. . ."

"Aye, Sir."

"and , would you mind. . ?"

I hooked a thumb at the door, suggesting he come with me to sickbay . . . .

_. . . . I could have just ordered him . . . why did I ASK?_

Spock seemed to have the same question, judging by his raised eyebrow; but he didn't say anything.

"Of course Captain."

We made a brisk pace out of the room and made our way to the hypo-lift.

As we walked side by side down the hall, I couldn't help but take in Spock. I still hadn't completely banished him from my mind yet . . . and it was really starting to affect me. Staying on track was becoming . . . .

I mean, Come On. He's not a bad-looking Vulcan. His manner, his expression, and hell even his hair cut was all very precise and logical. But I pick up on a lot more than he realizes. There may be no Physical changes with his 'cleverly' masked moods; But there is a change that only I seem to notice.

His Eyes. Even there the change is almost nonexistent, but it's there.

_His Beautiful Eyes . . . _

_**Wait what?**_

I Smiled.

_I wonder how much more wonderful they would be if he smiled. . _

I gave myself another mental slap and wiped the goofy grin from my face, returning my gaze to the nearing hypo-lift.

_**WOW Kirk you are losing it! **_

_No I'm Not! . . ._

_**He is your First in Command, Top Science Officer, Best Friend and a VUCAN!**_

_So what?_

_**He may understand friendship but can't LOVE you! He WON'T Love you! He doesn't LOVE! **_

_Yes he can! He's still human!_

_**On top of that you don't like men! You like Women!**_

_Ya but- . . . _

But what?

We climbed in the Hypo-lift and grasped the handles on the wall.

"Sick Bay."

*Sigh* This was going to be an uncomfortable ride.

**EKirk's POV**

I hear the Hypo-lift doors shut and wait for any other sounds to suggest that I'm not alone.

Not a whisper.

I step out from and intersecting hall and scan the area. I feel the beads of sweat over my face.

Adrenaline still rushing through my veins my ragged breathing breaks the silence of the area as I cross the hall and charge forward.

My hand still ached from hitting Fisher, My face still stung from Bradley's attack . . .

How DARE they disobey their Captain. I'M the CAPTAIN.

I feel the rage beginning to rise again, and enter my quarters, locking it behind me.

_I'M THE CAPTAIN . . _

I jerk toward the bed and curl my arm to me. I lick the wound to ease the pain, the anger still festering

_**I'M THE CAPTAIN.**_

**Spock's POV**

"And. . . Spock would you mind. . .?"

Kirk's expression seemed to hold more insecurity than . . . Ever, that I have seen.

_**Interesting. . .**_

"Of Course, Sir."

We exited the room, leaving to his duties. Hopefully he will be able to repair the transporter soon. The planets temperatures should be down to 43 degrees below zero by this time. We only have a maximum of 4 hours, 25 minutes, 57-

Out of the corner of my eye I noted Jim's attention was directed at me and he was . . Smiling?

I continued to appear as if I did not notice, and kept my pace even.

_**Fascinating . . . **_

_His Smile has such a strange effect on me . . and I do not know what it is . . _

The smile lasted only a few seconds until he averted his gaze to the ground and kept it there as we entered the hypo-lift. Grasping the handle, I commanded the computer,

"Sickbay"

_It makes me want to smile also . .  
_

"And then he kissed me and . . He looked Exactly like you, sir."

Bones and I traded a glance and continued to listen to Officer Bradley, who says that I had attacked her only minutes before.

"I fought back but . . . You caught me completely off guard and . . He is the captain, I couldn't just . . "

I stepped closer to the officer, Spock and Bones on either side of me.

"I did minor damage . . and scratched your face . . if Fisher hadn't shown up . . . I'm not sure . . "

_Scratches?_

"Bradley. Look at me."

She turned away, looking to be at the verge of tears. I knelt in front of her.

"Helen, Look at me. Look at my face. . . "

Slowly but surely she brought her eyes to mine.

"Are there any scratches on my face? Any marks or bruises?"

I turned my face from side to side to let her examine, and everyone's eyes widened.

"B- . . But I could have sworn that I scratched you . . I was pretty shaken . . maybe . ."

"Bradley . . Helen, I Promise, It wasn't Me."

"Sir, Fisher saw you just as well as I did . . . if he hadn't . . I don't want to get you in trouble, I wouldn't have said a word-"

"It wasn't me! I-"

"It was you sir. . . "

We all turned to see Geological Technician Fisher stumble to the doorway. I walked towards him.

"Do you know what you're saying?"

He nodded, regret in his features.

"I do, sir."

McCoy came to us and grabbed Fisher by the shoulder and pulled him back into the other room.

"Come on Bucko, Back to bed, let's go."

_I was roaming the ship all afternoon, even if I had the capability to do such a thing, I would remember doing it! and there's no possible way I can be in two places at once . . . Unless . . _

My gaze met Spocks and . . . there it was, the emotion; the worry, the hurt, the . . . the Love . .

He must have realized that he was showing more than he wanted to share and returned his attention to the shaken Officer.

"You may go now, Officer Bradley. Thank You for your time."

She left without a single word; It hurt. I hate when any of my crew is fearful or unhappy . . within a reasonable range. . . but still, to think she may fear me, or lose faith in me as her captain. It hurt.

_More than usual actually . . . _

"There is only one logical answer . . ."

I lifted my head but didn't look into his eyes, I couldn't.

"We have an imposter aboard . . . "

_An Imposter? _

_**Or an Opposite?**_

**(SECOND HALF STARTS HERE!)**

Captain's Log, Star Date 1672. temperature is beginning to drop on the planet's surface. Our landing party is in growing jeopardy. Due to the malfunction of the ships transporter, an unexplained duplicate of myself defiantly exists aboard the ship.

**Spock's POV**

"How did all of this happen?"

Jim stood across the room, speaking to Mister Scott about the transporter malfunction. While i tried to keep my thoughts on the conversation.

"I Don't Know, Sir. But when Fisher beamed up, his suit was covered with a soft yellow ore that had highly unusual properties. It may have caused the overload, but i can't tell. Not yet anyhow."

Kirk held the docile specimen close and never broke his gaze from it as he spoke.

"Does the . . . transporter work at all, Scotty?"

"Yes, Sir. But we still don't dare bring up Sulu and the others. They might be duplicated; Like the animal."

"How long will it take to find the . . problem?"

"Can't say for sure, Sir."

I looked away, knowing how He would react.

_**He's so passionate about his job . . **_

_That is why he is the Captain . . _

_**And why you Lo-**_

Kirk looked up for the first time during the conversation.

"We can't just leave those me down there! It's getting dark, They'll Die! The surface temperature of that planet goes down to 120 degrees below 0 at night!"

_**maybe a bit more passionate than usual . . ?**_

Scott must have noted the difference in the captain as well, judging by his softened expression.

"We'll do everything we can, Sir. . "

" . . . I know you are Scotty. . . i know . . "

Nodding slightly, he turned and came to my side, eyes once again locked on the animal.

"About your double Captain . . "

I was going to continue on to tell him about my . . . encounter with the double when i paused . .

_Why is it so had to tell him such a small thing?_

_**Small? This wasn't an ENCOUNTER! It was SEX! Thoughtless, Logicalless SEX! with JIM!**_

_**It was not wi-**_

_**'Was not with Jim'? You've seen the changes in his behavior! that DUPLICATE is still obviously a PART of the James T. Kirk you know so well!**_

_. . Or thought i did . . _

"Search parties, . Search parties. . "

I put aside the drama in my mind and brought my attention back to the conversation.

"Sir, we can't take a chance on killing It . . We have no previous experience, No knowledge of what might happen to you . . "

_**If it would Kill You . . **_

". . . You're right, we don't know . . The men'll have to be armed . . "

He paced back and forth as is . .

_Distracted . ._

_**Hmmm**_

" . . .The men have to be armed . . . With their phasers locked . . . On setting number 1 . . There can't be any chance of him being killed . . "

He paused.

"But if the men have to fire . . .he can't be killed . "

"How will you explain it to the crew captain? That the search parties have to capture You. . ?"

" . . . We tell them . ."

He drifted off the conversation, still scratching the specimen's ear.

" . The search parties captain."

Kirk actively snapped out of his daze and glanced up at me.

"Yes, I'll make an announcement to the entire crew . . tell the what happened. they're a good crew, the deserve the truth."

He began to walk towards the door and I followed.

Kirks Eyes widened.

"Captain! No disrespect intended but. . . "

My words faded as i realized that i had grasped His shoulder, and was somewhat closer to him than i usually would have permitted. I released my grip and our eyes met for a brief moment. This time Jim was the first to look away.

"But . .. you must realize that you can't announce the entire story to the crew . . "

I discarded the emotion from my voice and replaced it with authority.

You are the Captain of this ship. You do not have the luxury to be vulnerable to the Men and Women who serve aboard it. And you cannot be anything short of perfect in their eyes. If you do, They lose faith . ."

I sighed and tried to be as stern as possible.

" . . and you lose your Command."

" . . Yes, I know that, Mister Spock."

Putting enfasis on the name, he handed me the animal and turned for the door again.

"what i don't know, is why i forgot that in the first place . . "

Once again he paused.

"Mr. Spock, If you find that i begin to slip again . . Your orders . . Spock your orders are. . to tell me."

I cleared a lump from my throat and replied,

"Understood, Captain."

**GKirk's POV **

I left the transporter room, Head held low.

_Why is it become so difficult just to keep my mind clear and on track? decisions are becoming very difficult and i'm actively forcing myself not to cling to Spock where he stands!_

_**Okay, head in the game . . . what do i need to be doing . . .?**_

_Lets see. . . Scotty's working on the transporter . . . to. . . bring the landing party up before they- . . . god we need to get them out of th-_

_**Stay on track, Scotty's working on it. Other priorities.**_

_Right . . Scotty knows what he's doing. Spock is probably helping him too . . . he's such a wonderful science officer. not to ment-_

_**FOCUS! Priorities!**_

_Right! . . Next would be . . . would beee. . ._

_Captains Log! Report to starfleet._

_**Next . . ?**_

_the . . . announcement! announce the . . . search parties and . . . .phaser statuses to the crew. . _

_So i . . . need to go tooo . . . . The bridge. Right. The bridge._

Without another thought i raced down the hall, to the hypo-lift.

Captians Log Stardate 1673.1 . . . Something, has happened to me. Somehow, in the process of being duplicated . . . . I have lost my strength of Will. Decisions are becoming . . increasingly more difficult. And i am unsure of what to do about it.

**EKirk POV**

_"This is the Captain Speaking . . "_

I cringed at the sudden break in silence, and listened for the voice again.

_"There is an Imposter aboard the ship."_

_**Imposter...?**_

I entered the office section of my quarters and stared at the communications concel, where . . I was on the screen . . .

_"A man who looks exactly like me . . . . and is pretending to be me. . . ."_

I felt a grimace cross my lips, and anger begin to swell in my chest.

_**Pretending to be YOU?!**_

_"This man is dangerous. Utmost caution is to be observed . . "_

_**ME?! an imposter? aboard MY ship?!MY crew hunting for ME?!**_

_"All crew members are to . . arm themselves . . ."_

_**Who's the REAL imposter?! You're turning MY crew against ME?!**_

_"The man can be identified by scratches on his face, I repe-"_

I brushed a hand over the marks.

"Scratches . . ?"

_**HOW DID HE-?!**_

**GKirk's POV**

"All section chiefs are to assign personnel . . . that can be spared to the search. Search parties report . . to for further instruction . . ."

I sighed and discontinued the broadcast. I glanced up to see Spock by my side.

_**Where he should be . .**_

I felt a Smile cross my lips, and warmth begin to fill my heart with the calm comfort that Spock seemed to carry about him. Everything felt normal. For about a second.

"The phaser weapons sir. You asked they be locked and set on-"

"Oh, Yes . . Yes."

I reinstated the Shipwide Broadcast and spoke.

"All hand phasers . . are to be set . . . on base-cycle . ."

**EKirk's POV**

" . . minimum force the imposter is not to be injured . . "

_**MINIMUM force?! you'll need a lot more than that!**_

"I'M Captain Kirk!"

_**YOU'RE THE IMPOSTER!**_

"I'M THE CAPTAIN!"

I smashed the concel, sending in to the floor with a crash.

_**You'll never take me ALIVE**_

**"I'M CAPTAIN KIRK!"**

_**You want to play this game? FINE.**_

I stomped to the mirror and examined the scratches.

"I'm Captain Kirk . . "

Looking down at the table i spotted a small cylindrical container, and opened it . .

_**Concealer?**_

_**Janice must have left it . .**_

A Smirk replaced the visible anger as i began to apply the make-up. The marks dissolved into the treatment, and i dabbed away the exect product.

_**Now . . . **_

I moved to the door and opened it. Pressing myself to the wall i waited for the next officer to pass. It only took a matter of seconds when a young officer came striding down the hall.

"Wilson!"

He stopped and faced me.

"Yes, Sir?"

Realizing my position, i straightened my posture and held myself as professionally as i could manage, I'm not feeling very well. .

"Wilson . . give me your phaser."

He gave me a slightly bewildered look, but did as i said.

"Yes, Sir. . "

Unclipping his phaser from his belt, he handed the weapon to me.

Pretending to examine it i spoke once again. .

"How you been? Anything new?"

"No, Sir. Just Fine."

Without another word i brought my fist to his jaw, and he went down.

_**Let's Play.**_

**SPOCKS POV**

Once Jim left the transporter room i sighed, still holding the animal.

_**His change in behavior is defiantly something more that a coincidence. **_

_I need more proof to be sure of anything. . ._

_**More proof?! Look at the animal in your arms! is that not proof enough?!**_

_i dont want to needlessly worry Jim over a __**Theory**__! _

*Sign*

_Since when did it become so difficult to agree with MYSELF?_

_**Since you met Him.**_

.

.

.

I thought back to the first day I had met James Tiberius Kirk.

**:D Flash Baaaaack :D**

Captain Pike had Retired for due to certain . . reasons. And we had been told that our new captain was some what . . excentric. Not only had He graduated from Starfleet academy years early but was said to be a prodigy. and was also extremely young to be a Captain.

I expected that this "child' of a captain would last a maximum of a month aboard a Real starship. On the Enterprise, I proposed a week.

But he Surprised everyone. Especially myself.

When he first walked onto the bridge, he had a sort of arrogance about him. and what i perceived to be an unearned scence of authority. At his side was the Doctor he had fought to be assigned to the Enterprise with him. Doctor McCoy.

"Good Morning Everyone! I am your new Man in command; Captain Kirk. You can call me Jim if you want. . "

He sontered over to the captains chair and plopped down into it. his attitude seemed to 'Un-wind' the crew aboard the bridge. causing smiles.

"We have aboooout . . "

He glanced at his wrist as if checking the time (with no watch visible. . )and returned his attention to the crew.

"1 hour before this baby needs to be prepped and ready to go out There."

He pointed to the mainveiwer, which displayed the space beyond the front of the ship.

"To be more Precise, Sir." He turned his attention to me, and our eyes locked on to one another as i continued.

"We have 54 minutes and 26.397 seconds until we need to be 'Out There'. "

The 'Boy' Gave me a silent stare; Without a hint of menace or disrespect.

He came to his feet and proceeded towards me. I stood as well, hands held behind my back. And i saw it. The Prodigy, The Captain that had been assigned to The U.S.S Enterprise.

He stopped less than a foot away and crossed his hands behind him, as if . . . mimicking me . .

"I appreciate the accuracy Mr . . . . "

"Spock. Top Science Officer and your First in Command."

" Mr. Spock . . . "

His stare never wavered as everyone went silent. Waiting to see what would happen next.

His neutral expression was replaced with a wide grin as he clasped me on the shoulder.

I felt my eyebrow arch at the sudden Unwanted contact.

"I need someone like that aboard My Ship."

Turning back towards The chair he brought his hands behind him again and began to walk away.

I remained standing trying to process what had just occurred.

"Oh, and Mister Spock! Try to tone down that Death-Glare of yours. . "

And as if reading my mind added .

" I 'Child' Such as myself might find it menacing."

That brought back the smiles and laughter to the crew, and left me . . quiet puzzled.

He returned to the Captain's chair, where the Doctor came to his side and began to speak to him with a grin of his own.

**D: End of Flashbaaaaaack D:**

" Mister Spock?"

I brought my attention back to reality.

"Yes . .. what is it?"

"I was wonderin' if you'd want me to take that animal off your hands."

I glanced down at the now sleeping specimen and nodded.

"Yes, by all means. . ."

I handed the animal to him and brushed off my hands.

"Now if you don't mind, I have some work to do."

He gestured to the door, and i complied.

I stepped out into the hallway, and decided to go to the Bridge.

_Jim may need some help. . _

When i arrived on The Bridge Jim was just finishing the announcement. I went to his side and waited.

"All section chiefs are to assign personnel . . . that can be spared to the search. Search parties report . . to Commander Spock for further instruction . . ."

He ended the broadcast and looked up at me, with that same intoxicatingly smug smile.

_**God I love that smile. . **_

Forgetting my thoughts I spoke.

"The phaser weapons sir. You asked they be locked and set on-"

"Oh, Yes . . Yes."

Without another word he continued the broadcast, and i returned to my station. It was becoming Increasingly difficult to hide my concern and feeling for Jim. .

_**. . . Jim . . **_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-

**There! is it good? When i was writing toe Flashback, i couldn't stop smiling! :D**

**I am deeply sorry that this is late, it was supposed to be posted 2 days ago, but my computer glitched . . REALLY freaking badly . . and i lost ALL of my progress . . Sooooooo i've been pulling some late nights/ early mornings to get 'er done. LEAVE ME REVIEWS! 3 **

**-BassPirate**


End file.
